


Broken Promises (Art Post)

by deadlyfurniture



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyfurniture/pseuds/deadlyfurniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night the hell hounds came to collect Dean, together behind his back, Sam and Bobby came up with a plan to save Dean and it worked -sorta. Determined to keep his promise, Sam has to figure out a way to save Dean's soul from the pit of hell or lose brother all over again, only this time it'd be for forever.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Art Post for <a href="http://denyce.livejournal.com/381344.html">Broken Promises</a></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises (Art Post)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Denyce for always being so lovely and wonderful and for writing such an excellent fic. Seriously pls go **[check it out](http://denyce.livejournal.com/381344.html)** like I was up until 3am reading it in one go now it's your turn go shower her in love :)))


End file.
